


The Making Up Part

by nobinaries



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobinaries/pseuds/nobinaries
Summary: Living in Purgatory and loving and Earp means always being two steps away from an apocalypse. So it is important to take advantage of quiet moments when you can.





	The Making Up Part

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to try and break through a creative block about two weeks ago but after watching the Season 3 premier it took on a slightly different tone. This is my first Wayhaught fic but i just love those two and I hope I've done them justice. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

One can only live on the edge of the apocalypse for so long before something has to give. Living in Purgatory was living a few inches from death every day. Living in Purgatory while being in love with an Earp, well, let’s just say that was some upper division learning in how to deal with terrifying forces of evil. If you asked though Nicole would tell you every bit of it was worth it. Every broken rib, every scar was worth it for these moments when the demons were quiet, internal and external, and Waverly was curled up against her body all warmth and contentment. The sun was just coming up and the rose colored light was streaming through the window glancing off the soft curve of Waverly’s cheek and picking up the golden highlights in her hair.

Nicole was on her back propped up on pillows and Waverly was sprawled over her, head resting on Nicole’s chest arm and thigh effectively pinning her to the bed. Not that Nicole had any desire to move. She didn’t want to be anywhere but exactly in this place. They were alive, despite everything, and together, and in love. That last part was enough to steal Nicole’s breath if she thinks about it too much. She thought, when she’d arrived in Purgatory, that she knew what it felt like to fall in love. She thought she had some experience with relationships, with matters of the heart. She’d dated. Hell, she’d even had her whirlwind mistake of a Vegas marriage to Shae. But nothing in heaven or earth had prepared her for Waverly Earp. Waverly wasn’t just beautiful, though she most assuredly was that, she was brilliant and stronger than anyone Nicole had ever met. She was complicated and flawed and utterly perfect.

Nicole loved the morning when her propensity for waking with the sun meant she had this quiet stretch of time to simply watch Waverly sleep, to feel the beat of her heart strong and safe and alive. In these moments it was easier to pretend that their lives were normal and that Waverly’s heartbeat wasn’t in almost constant danger. Nicole tried not to dwell on it because she couldn’t and still function. She couldn’t think too hard on demonic possession or poisonous, face-stealing, demon witches, or the now ever present threat of Bulshar, or any of the other hellish bullshit they were constantly dealing with. Not when the sunlight of the early morning was so soft and Waverly was fitted so perfectly against her. 

Nicole let her hand absently stroke Waverly’s hair as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. The motion caused Waverly to mutter in her sleep and press herself impossibly closer. The motion was followed by the softest hint of fingertips playing at Nicole’s waist where her shirt had ridden up. A shiver ran over her skin as Waverly’s touch traveled along the curve of her waist to the top of her hip. Though her eyes were still closed a hint of a smile curled the corners of Waverly’s mouth as she slowly explored soft skin. Nicole let her own eyes drift shut to better enjoy the light touch of fingertips traveling over her hip to her stomach. It was easy to feel the intention behind the touches, Waverly wasn’t asleep anymore. Her delicate fingers were moving up under Nicole’s tank top tracing chaos patterns over soft skin and muscle. It only takes a few moments for Waverly’s touch to become firm, her hand splaying across Nicole’s stomach as she hitches the soft tank top higher exposing more skin. Waverly’s weight shifts and her thigh slips between Nicole’s legs and she starts placing soft lingering kisses across the plain of Nicole’s stomach. Nicole doesn’t bother to hide the hitch in her breath or the soft moan that escapes her. As the sound hits Waverly’s ears she smiles against Nicole’s skin following her kisses with a light nip of teeth.

Nicole squeals a little at the bite and marvels at how Waverly can make her sound like such a girl. It is something else she deeply appreciates about their relationship, it is the first time Nicole really feels safe enough to be vulnerable. Pretty much her whole life Nicole has been the protector, of other kids, of anyone who was powerless. That’s why she became a cop and why she’s such a good one. She’s the rare one who actually lives the phrase “to serve and protect”. That tendency has filtered into her relationships too, she is the strong steady one. And that has made it difficult for her to rely on anyone else. Until she met Waverly, before she even knew what was happening Waverly was just there for her. And right now she’s leaving slow wet kisses across Nicole’s stomach just above the line of her underwear and it is making it exceedingly difficult for Nicole to think.

The kisses slow and stop and Waverly shifts more fully between Nicole’s legs settling herself in before crossing her arms over Nicole’s hips and resting her chin on her forearms. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Nicole knows Waverly is smiling before she looks down at her. She can hear the glow of it in Waverly’s voice.

“Good morning, baby.” Nicole smiles back.

There’s a wicked glint in Waverly’s eyes as she shifts again and resumes her earlier kisses, slow and deliberate across Nicole’s stomach her hands shift to settle on Nicole’s hips with steady pressure clearly meant to hold her in place. Nicole gladly complies. She can’t really think of a single reason in the world not to just lie back and enjoy whatever it is that’s in store for her. Waverly feels Nicole’s body relax underneath her and giggles lightly at her small victory. She punctuates the laugh with another light nip at the skin just below Nicole’s navel causing a soft yelp and more laughter. Time to be playful with each other is such a rare commodity Nicole can’t help but smile until her dimples show full force. So many of their moments are stolen or rushed or weighted down with fear she wants to relish this feeling. They had come so close to losing this, and not to death or demons but to their own all too human choices and Nicole sends up a silent thought of thanks for the fact that they’ve made through to the making up part.

Waverly takes her time exploring the topography of Nicole’s stomach, the soft skin over firm muscle, the dip of her navel. She takes one hand and pushes Nicole’s tank top up even further exploring ribs. Nicole is really trying to be patient with the slow exploration but those perfect soft lips against her skin make her want in a way that makes it difficult to keep still. Waverly is aware of this and is enjoying it immensely. She’s been at Nicole’s mercy enough times to just really enjoy turning the tables. It makes her feel powerful knowing she’s maybe the only person Nicole feels this safe with. She makes note of each twitch of muscle and stuttering breath as she leaves meandering kisses across Nicole’s ribs and up her sternum until she has pushed Nicole’s tank top up over her breasts. Waverly pauses then and looks up at Nicole. She smiles at what she sees. Nicole is flushed and lovely, cheeks pink and eyes heavy lidded. Waverly doesn’t take her eyes from Nicole’s face as she places a series of light teasing kisses along the curve of Nicole’s breast. She enjoys watching the effect of her touch on Nicole, watching as her head drops back and her back arches just enough to clearly ask for more. She trails light kisses higher over Nicole’s breast to her sternum, then collar bones,  and then she shifts higher until her lips are hovering over Nicole’s close enough to feel each other’s heat but agonizingly too far away to touch. 

“Is there something you want Baby?” Waverly whispers.

Nicole answers by leaning forward trying to capture Waverly’s lips but she is too quick and maintains the distance between them. “If there’s something you want, Baby, you’ll have to ask for it.” Waverly says in a teasing tone. Waverly wants to hear the words and even more she wants to hear the need woven through them. There is something undeniably powerful about hearing that tone in Nicole’s voice, the one that tells Waverly that she’s desired. She pulls back slightly further so she can look directly into Nicole’s eyes.

“Tell me, Baby. What do you want?”

Nicole takes a deep breath, feeling it stutter a little in her lungs before she bites lightly on her lower lip. She loves Waverly like this, direct and strong. It’s a new confidence they’ve come to together and it is so sexy. Nicole’s never been with someone she didn’t have to be strong with every second and it brings a lightness to her heart to know she can be the one who _needs_ , the one who craves being taken and held. Waverly knows how to create a space safe enough for her to let go.

“You,” Nicole feels the tremor in her own voice as she answers, “I want you. Kiss me, please.”

The last word comes out barely above a whisper but the plea is enough for Waverly and she leans in kissing Nicole firmly. They keep kissing, a long string of warm, deep, open mouth kisses until it isn’t clear who is making the sounds they swallow. The kisses stoke fire low in Nicole’s belly, heat and tightness coiling there. Her hands move to Waverly’s hips wanting to draw them tight together to ease some of the ache growing in her. Waverly obliges sliding her thigh firm and snug between Nicole’s slotting tightly against her pressing her thigh against Nicole’s vulva through her cotton panties. Nicole responds to the pressure thrusting her hips upward seeking friction. Waverly smiles against Nicole’s lips before pulling back just enough to speak.

“It seems like maybe you want more than kisses, Baby.”

Nicole just whimpers and grinds against Waverly again chasing after her lips not wanting to lose any point of contact. Waverly almost has her to the point where her brain isn’t processing anything other than sensation and desire. The intrusive world is held at bay on the other side of the door, somewhere off the homestead and everything is warm and safe and tingling with possibility. Nothing can harm them in these rare moments and they both savor the feeling. Nicole successfully reclaims Waverly’s lips for a moment kissing her hard and following it up by a nip of teeth on her bottom lip.

“Yes, please, more than kisses,” Nicole doesn’t worry that her words come out rushed.

Waverly chuckles lightly in response and runs her hand up Nicole’s side until her thumb is stroking the curve of her breast. She moves away from Nicole’s lips and shifts down retracing her earlier path this time stopping to run her tongue around Nicole’s nipples, teasing and lightly nipping until she gets the sound she wants, a sweetly frustrated whine in the back of Nicole’s throat. At that cue Waverly slides her hand down over Nicole’s stomach until she is cupping her over her panties applying the lightest pressure with her fingertips. She can feel Nicole’s wetness and heat through the fabric but isn’t quite ready to give in yet. She wants to know for sure that Nicole isn’t thinking about anything but this moment. This is one way Waverly has to drive all the demons away at least for a little while.

Nicole tries to press herself harder against Waverly’s fingers, tries to pull Waverly closer by her hips but she plants her weight firmly. For such a tiny person Waverly can be stubborn and strong. Nicole whimpers again and looks into Waverly’s eyes. She sees so much in those hazel eyes, her pupils are dilated with desire but beyond that Nicole sees the love burning so brightly it seems like it should be blinding. She has never felt more seen than when Waverly looks at her like this, like she can see straight into Nicole’s soul. For someone who has always felt like she needed to prove herself Waverly makes Nicole feel like she has nothing to prove. Here, in this moment, she just gets to be. She gets to be Waverly’s and that is everything.

“Please, baby.” Nicole whispers the words knowing Waverly will hear them. “I need you.”

Waverly feels both her heart and her cunt clench at the words and her next movements are fast and deliberate. She sits up and loops her fingers into the waistband of Nicole’s underwear tugging them down over her hips and down her legs tossing them absently to the floor before her hand is back between Nicole’s legs, this time cupping her and teasing the tips of her fingers between Nicole’s labia lazily stroking. Waverly doesn’t bother to hide the moan that escapes her at how wet Nicole is, how delicious she feels. Her lips are already heavy and swollen and Waverly just lets herself enjoy how they feel against her fingers. Nicole lifts her hips in an obvious request for firmer contact and throws her head back when the invitation is accepted and Waverly’s fingers stroke over and around her clit.

Waverly trains her gaze on Nicole’s face watching how each touch registers there in fluttering eyelids, flushed cheeks, tiny gasps when she touches an especially sensitive spot. Waverly has never been known for her patience but she loves taking her time with Nicole. She loves drawing out the pleasure for as long as she can. She never feels like she can get quite enough of Nicole, their lives are too chaotic, so she likes to make it last when she can. But she also knows there’s only so much teasing a body can take. And she is very familiar with how much Nicole can take. She can tell that Nicole almost can’t take any more. Her breath is quick and labored, her hands are fisted in the sheets, the flush that was in her cheeks has spread down her chest, and a thin sheen of sweat glistens in the strip of early morning sunlight across her stomach. Waverly also hears a single word whispered one more time amid the soft moans and whimpers.

“Please.”

Waverly answers the request by sliding two fingers inside Nicole with slow force. Nicole arches into Waverly’s hand and moans her relief at the contact. The relief only lasts a moment as Waverly begins a deliberate rhythm almost removing her fingers entirely before pressing back forward.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispers, “look at me.” The request is softly spoken but Nicole hears the words and opens her eyes. Nicole meets Waverly’s gaze and holds it letting her see everything she is feeling. Their eyes are locked as their bodies rock together Waverly filling Nicole, Nicole taking Waverly in allowing Waverly to take her. There is nothing frantic, nothing rushed just the slow build between them. Waverly can feel Nicole tightening around her fingers, knows the pressure will break over them soon. She curls her fingers slightly so she can stroke that sweet spot inside Nicole and she feels Nicole buck against her and watches her lips fall open in a gasp.

“It’s ok, Baby,” Waverly whispers. “Let it go. I’ve got you.”

And Nicole does. She lets her body fall and she throbs hot and wet around Waverly’s fingers and she gives everything she has until it feels like her bones are water and her heart might burst. Nicole isn’t sure exactly what order things happen in but she knows Waverly’s fingers have slowly slipped from inside her and Waverly’s lips are pressed softly to her forehead and her eyes and her cheeks and her face. And then she’s the one curled up with her head resting on Waverly’s chest in the reverse of how they had woken up. And the sun is higher in the sky but the light is still beautiful.


End file.
